


Me Ol' Bamboo & Bobby's Secret

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney Songs, Double Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassed Dean, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Part One - Me Ol' Bamboo - Dean and Sam find an inebriated Bobby singing and dancing to a song from Mary Poppins...Part Two - Bobby's Secret - Dean finds a suspicious receipt in Bobby’s desk drawer.





	Me Ol' Bamboo & Bobby's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt Bobby and bamboo on LJ's spn_bigpretzel.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun.

Part One - Me Ol' Bamboo 

“Me ol' bam-boo, me ol' bam-boo, you'd betta nevva bovva with me ol' bam-boo...” Bobby sang merrily. 

Dean and Sam couldn’t help laughing as he danced a little jig, until his wobbly legs gave way.

They had never seen him so drunk, and had no idea he’d ever watched Mary Poppins.

Rufus just raised an eyebrow, muttered ‘damn fool’ then face-planted onto the table.

“Looks like Johnny Walker Blue is potent stuff.” Sam chuckled.

“Damn, it’s all gone!” Dean grumbled.

“Let’s get Bleary Poppins up off the floor.” Sam nodded towards Bobby, who was still singing about his “ol’ bamboo...”

 

Part Two - Bobby's Secret

Dean couldn’t sleep and was searching through Bobby’s desk drawer for booze, any kinda booze. A receipt for a bamboo cane from a shop called Mistress Magda’s caught his eye. Dean’s eyes widened in realisation just as Bobby appeared before him.

“Why in hell are you rootin’ around in there?”

“Sorry, Bobby, I needed, well...”

“You got a problem, boy.” Bobby glared at him kindly. Only Bobby could make a glare kind.

“What’s that in your hand?”

“Nothing, I didn’t look at it...” Dean blushed.

“It’s for a ritual.” Bobby blushed, too.

“Yeah, I...um...guessed that.”

“Not THAT kinda ritual, idjit.”


End file.
